This is Not the End
by WriterGirl7673
Summary: New Summary: The Force knows all. But this is not the path that was destined for its followers. It tried to tell them, but none truly listened, caught in their own ways. But there is one servant of the Force who is listening now. And the Force will not hesitate to use him to carry out a better fate than the path of chaos they were on before. Will he be enough to sway the galaxy?
1. What Have You Done?

**So...first chapter rewritten as of 10-16-2015. I'm glad people have liked the story so far, and I hope that this version is better.**

 **And, no, I don't own Star Wars. So many things would be different if I did.**

* * *

What Have You Done?

" _I hear their silence,_

 _Preaching my blame._

 _Will our strength remain,_

 _If their power reigns?"_

 _~Within Temptation, "See Who I Am"_

 _Why? Oh, Anakin, how_ could _you?_ The words caught in his throat, thick with tears. His friend, his brother, his _son_ \- wounded by _his_ blade - lay below him on the bank. He could smell the burnt flesh from severed limbs as he shut off his lightsaber. This couldn't, shouldn't be how it ended.

"You were the _Chosen One_! It was said that you would _destroy_ the Sith, not _join_ them! Bring _balance_ to the Force, not leave it in _darkness_!" _Oh, Padawan, what have you done?_

Turning away, Obi-Wan made his way up the slope towards Padme and the ship. He couldn't bear to watch as the flames ate away at the man he had once considered his best friend. The friend who slaughtered all those that they both had once called family. He had seen the bodies, felt each presence in the Force disappear…

And yet, he glanced back.

* * *

His plan was perfect. No one could scheme like the Dark Master of the Sith. His patience was finally paying off and he reveled in the sweet satisfaction of the Dark Side. The fools that called themselves Force-users might _believe_ that they held power, but they were clueless. True power was to _command_ power itself, to hold the ultimate power under an iron fist. _It was to command the Force._

The Jedi spoke of following its will, yet it followed his. They spoke of great abilities that were granted to them, but only one stood a chance against him. They spoke of seeing the future, and he laughed. The future was his to command, and no one - not even the pathetic servants of the Light - could stop him.

* * *

"I hate you!" The vengeful cry rang out, crushing his already shattered heart into dust. Tears stung his eyes, and Obi-Wan had to swallow back the sobs of grief. Despair threatened to overwhelm him, but he could not lose control - not yet. Padme still required help, and the longer he stayed here, the less chance she had of surviving.

But he couldn't leave this unanswered. He might not be able to help Anakin - _No, not Anakin, Vader_ \- but he would tell him the one thing he should have said years ago. "You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you." And like so many times before, he had waited until it was too late.

* * *

Sidious could feel the growing Darkness. It surrounded him, whispering to him, tempting him with thoughts of power. He sneered as he sent out tendrils of shadows toward the pooling Light. The shadows melded into the Light, leaving it gray and murky.

The idiots probably couldn't even sense it. They had never guessed that he, "Palpatine", was the cause of their worst nightmares. That it was he who had clouded their visions, and left them blind to his devices. They would never consider that a Sith Lord would sit proudly in the most important building in the Republic, and it pleased him. Everything was going as planned.

* * *

Exhaustion threatened to swallow Obi-Wan. The battle with Anakin had gone on for over a half hour, in the blistering heat, and his already battered and bruised body was threatening to quit on him. He stumbled for the third time, gasping as he nearly twisted an ankle. He reached out to the Force, feeding his worn limbs with its energy. Slowly, he straightened and moved as quickly as he could towards the limp form of Padme.

She was so pale...was she even alive? Dreading the answer, he bent down beside her and placed a hand to her throat, searching for a pulse. Nothing - no, wait - there it was! She still lived! A sigh of relief escaped him before he realized his new predicament. Could he - in such a weary state - be any help to her at all?

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, intending to try and carry her onto the ship, when he felt a chilling dread run down his spine. There was a new threat. The Force was screaming at him, warning of the Darkness that was all prevalent.

Leaving Padme where she lay, he rose and turned towards the threat. He froze for the briefest of seconds as he realized what this threat meant to him, to the Light. And as his 'saber activated, he - Obi-Wan Kenobi, Last of the Jedi - stood defensive between Padme and the Sith Master.

* * *

The Force hummed and sang around the old Master. _**This**_ **is the** _ **time**_ **...** it whispered. _**This**_ **is the focal point.**

* * *

With a crash, the red 'saber slammed into his hasty defense. The Dark Lord's sneer was barely visible beneath his hood as a second attack came flying towards Obi-Wan's head. He staggered under the blow, gasping.

He pulled on the Force, relying on it completely to hold him upright, wrapping himself in its embrace. He knew he couldn't win. If Yoda had failed, then how could _he_ hope to succeed? He was tired and sore, and Sidious was _far_ more powerful than he.

The Sith shoved him back with the Force, and he stumbled to his knees. Twisting around, he barely managed to raise his blade to stop the driving slash of the red 'saber. As the Jedi stared into the yellow eyes of his enemy, he could feel the clash between the Dark and Light. Red and Blue, Sith and Jedi, Hate and Love.

 _Love_? Where had _that_ thought come from? Jedi had no attachments. But the Force was whispering, confirming the idea. His grip loosened slightly as his mind stilled at the thought. Had the Jedi lost sight of what the Light truly was? Had they become legalistic?

He was jolted out of his thoughts as his 'saber slipped. He threw himself to the side, trying to dodge the impending weapon. As the red blade seared his shoulder, he barely heard the Sith's growl of frustration over his cry of pain.

* * *

The Jedi Master shot up in his bed as a piercing scream filled the apartment. He knew instantly that it was his padawan that had screamed, and he was on his feet and racing for the boy's room. He knew that his padawan was prone to dreams and visions, but this... _this_ had never happened before.

He reached out to their bond, and gasped. The pain and anguish coupled with glimpses of red 'sabers and lava only heightened his concern.

* * *

Obi-Wan scrambled for his blade, dodging yet another blow. His breathing was ragged and his right arm was nearly useless. It was only a matter of time now until Sidious won. And why not? How could he, in good conscience, fight in the Light when he refused to heed its commands? In his arrogance, he had expected the Force to help him while he did what he wanted with its power. He was little better than the Sith!

His fingers grasped the hilt of his blade, and he lurched back to his feet. No matter if he had failed as a Jedi, he would _not_ let Sidious get to Padme. But his resolve was pointless. The Sith's 'saber clashed heavily against his, causing him to stumble back.

 _Oh, Force. This was it_. The Sith would kill him and the Jedi would be no more. He could no longer stop the tears that fell as the red lightsaber slid through his ribs. This was the end.

* * *

"Padawan! Padawan, wake up!" He shook the boy, hoping that his apprentice would answer. Tears were sliding from beneath closed lids, and his padawan's face was pale and drawn. He had stopped screaming, but still lay in the world of dreams.

The master was not going to assume that the dreams had left and shook the boy again. This time the teen stirred. He sat back as teary eyes flickered open. His padawan blinked, once, twice. Then everything registered.

The boy jerked away, wide-eyes full of tears. "What? Master…? Master!" The apprentice pulled away, falling to the floor in his haste. His arm struck the corner of the nearby desk and the teen cried out.

The boy's eyes flickered with shock and confusion and his breathing was harsh and raspy. The master was about to reassure him, but the apprentice spoke first. And his words caused the Jedi to freeze in shock.

"You're alive!"

* * *

Pain. Gut-wrenching pain. Obi-Wan could feel his breathing falter, each one shorter than the last, while his limbs grew heavy and numb. His torso, on the other hand, was beset with fiery agony. _So this is how Qui-Gon felt_ , he thought tiredly.

His vision doubled, blurred, then spun. He felt something hard and hot slam into his side, knocking what little breath he had left from his lungs. It took him a moment to recognise that he had collapsed onto the landing pad. And as his vision faded, the last thing he saw was Sidious turning towards Padme.

He had failed. He had failed Qui-Gon, Anakin, Padme, Yoda, the Jedi, and the entire Republic. But most of all, he had failed the Force. _What have I done?_

* * *

 _Ah...Power_. Sidious loved it. His smirk grew. Everything, _everyone_ was under his control. The ultimate power of the Sith was not to be denied. No one, not even the disgusting Light wielders could stop him now. They could not deny him his right to rule. He was the most powerful being ever.

Immersing himself in the Force, he again sent the wisps of shadow out to corrupt the Light. His smirk fell when he realized that the Light would not shift as it once had. Though he could cloud the edges with his Darkness, it would not become as murky as before.

He cursed. He had been too hasty in assuming that he was winning. Somehow, someway, the Light Side had been strengthened. There was a new threat now, and Sidious would not let that stand. Whatever had caused this would be utterly destroyed. He would make sure of this.

* * *

The ancient Master sensed the shift in the Force as well. Though his visions were no more clear than before, he somehow _knew_ that the answer was easily obtainable if he knew how look. Curious, he probed the Force questioningly. To his surprise, the Force answered cryptically:

" **This is** _ **not**_ **the end."**

* * *

 **What do you think? Did I do better this time?**


	2. Awake and Alive

**So, for chapter two, I ended up splitting it into two chapters so that I could give it the necessary details that it needed. There's actually quite a bit of new content in this chapter. (My disclaimer from the first chapter still holds)**

 **Rewritten as of 10-16-2015**

* * *

Awake and Alive

" _Feel my way through the Darkness,_

 _Guided by a beating heart._

 _I can't tell where this journey will end,_

 _But I know where to start."_

~Avicii, "Wake Me Up"

Obi-Wan felt his heart fading, breath practically non-existent in his lungs. His chest ached, and the darkness was all he could see. He no longer felt the tears that fell, nor the wounds inflicted over the past days. He knew that his next breaths would be his last. He did not fear death, for then he would be one with the Force and he would be reunited with those he had lost.

 _But_ , his traitorous mind whispered, _you failed. Why should the Force grant you anything?_ He shoved the thought away. No matter what the Force did, he would trust it. It was the only constant he had left.

With his last breath, he exhaled all his fear. He would place his reliance wholly on the Force, like he should have done years earlier. Let it do what it willed. He gave himself over to its arms.

The Light hummed around him, wrapping him in a soft song, a gentle voice. All pain was gone, though his exhaustion still gripped him. His eyes felt heavy, and he was content to just lie there. It had been so long since he had the chance to completely relax.

The whispers of a voice, low and familiar, echoed in his ears. He could feel the firm, but gentle grip on his shoulder…

A violent shake. _What?_ He still wasn't allowed a rest?

The Light had faded, its song nearly gone - now a chuckling hum. He could feel the hands on his shoulders more clearly, and the weight of their owner bending the soft surface beneath him. He could feel the cool fabric tangled around his legs, and he stirred.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes reluctantly. The place was dark, not like the darkness of death, but rather like the darkness of night. Only a dim light shone in the room, similar to Coruscant's evening city-scape. Was _this_ what being one with the Force meant? He hadn't thought that it would be quite like this.

His gaze landed on the face of the man who had woken him. At first he didn't recognise the figure, and he blinked. Was he seeing who he thought he saw? He repeated the action, confirming his suspicions. Sitting beside him, a mildly concerned look on his face, was Qui-Gon Jinn. The man he had strived to please, and had only ever failed.

"What?" he gasped. "Master?" Would his old master really want to be the one to welcome him into the Force after the magnitude of Obi-Wan's failure? He couldn't stop the tears from brimming, nor his voice cracking with sorrow as he spoke the only word he was capable of in his grief: "Master!"

The breath was nearly knocked from him as his body hit the floor, and he gave a strangled cry as his arm hit something hard behind him. In his confusion, he had unconsciously shoved himself away from his master and off the side of the bed he hadn't realized he was in. What the kriff? He was in his bedroom, from his _padawan_ days.

His arm throbbed as he tried to regain his breath. But, shouldn't being one with the Force mean no more pain? And...and if there was pain, did that mean he was... _alive_? He slowly raised his eyes to meet the gaze of his master - the master that should be dead as well.

Swallowing hard, he rasped out, "You're alive!" He didn't understand. It was _impossible_. He had been stabbed by the red 'saber, much like his master had at the hands of Sidious's apprentice. They should both be dead. But Qui-Gon just stared at him, as shocked as he was. What was the Force doing?

He place a hand on his desk to pull himself to his feet. As he did so, his fingers brushed against the smooth surface of the river stone that had always been his greatest treasure. During the war, he had kept the stone on his desk to keep it from becoming lost, but he still remembered the years when the keepsake had almost never left his person.

A wave of nostalgia and grief swept over him as he ran his thumb over the stone. He could feel his heart shattering again, and struggled to hold back the flood of tears that threatened to overwhelm him. He already felt too much shame to break down in front of Qui-Gon. So, instead, he closed his eyes and ran his hand over his face, swallowing the sobs with difficulty. _Find out what's going on. Grieve later._

He froze, then drew his hand away from his face. His beard was gone! He glanced at his master, unsure if he was the only one who was different, before dropping his eyes back to the rock in his hands. No, not possible. His hands were no longer the callused, scarred hands of General Kenobi, but smooth, slender, and _young_. What was happening here?

He reached out for the familiar power of the Force and staggered back a few paces in his shock. For in grasping for the Force, he had latched onto the river stone's sensitivity, and the onslaught of images stored there filled his mind and brought him to his knees.

* * *

Qui-Gon watched in concern as his padawan struggled to his feet, still shaken. Blue-green eyes were distant and confused. The boy had picked up the river stone he had given him for his thirteenth birthday, and was rubbing it softly.

The teenager closed his eyes and ran a hand over his mouth and chin, swallowing hard. The Jedi Master could see the tears trickling down Obi-Wan's face and he had to sternly remind himself that he would not coddle the boy. It was merely a dream. It would pass in time.

Obi-Wan suddenly stiffened and glanced up at him, before dropping his gaze again. What was going on with his padawan? He had _never_ seen the boy act this way before. Whatever he had dreamt about had seriously messed with Obi-Wan's head. Not liking this idea, he asked, "Are you alright?"

Instead of answering, his apprentice had begun to reach out to the Force with an ease that surprised him. Most senior padawans weren't capable of this feat, and yet, his fifteen year old student was doing so adeptly.

Or maybe it wasn't so easy. For in the moments that he had stared, startled, Obi-Wan had staggered backwards and collapsed to his knees. His eyes were vacant and his face was pale. His padawan was experiencing a vision.

He would not stand back and watch. The Jedi Master moved quickly to his padawan's side and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Obi-Wan had hunched over, nearly curled in a ball as whatever he was viewing overwhelmed him. After a long moment's hesitation, Qui-Gon opened up the bond, hoping to gain a glimpse of what his padawan was seeing.

Only, he couldn't. Not for anything on his part, but rather that the teen had raised impressively strong walls, and all he could sense was that Obi-Wan was awed and shocked by whatever he saw. He reached out along the shields, looking for a crack, a flaw, but found nothing.

He sat back, ignoring the bond to stare at the boy. So it came as a complete shock when he heard a mental voice. " _Master…_ " He started. They hardly used the bond - and telepathy was not something easily done. What was going on?

"I think I need to meditate on this, Master," Obi-Wan rasped. He had uncurled himself now and sat quietly, head lowered. Qui-Gon blinked, shocked. What would make his normally active, impatient padawan _want_ to meditate?

But it was late, and they both needed rest. In the morning, he would get answers.

* * *

 **Hahaha...not so fast, Qui-Gon. You only _think_ you'll get answers. I'm not going to make it that easy. :)**


	3. Silent Whispers, Silent Tears

**Part two of the original chapter two...this is where I really started to shake things up. See if you can see what I did...**

 **Rewritten as of 10-16-2015**

* * *

Silent Whispers, Silent Tears

" _I know, I should realize,_

 _Time is precious, it is worthwhile._

 _Despite what I feel inside,_

 _Have to trust it'll be alright._

 _Have to stand up to be stronger..."_

~Within Temptation, "Pale"

 _Bandomeer. Phindar. Gala. Melinda/Daan._ The images flashed through his mind. Memories that had faded from conscious thought were replayed in exquisite detail. From his earliest memory of the creche to missions a couple years into his apprenticeship. He felt the loneliness, the friendships, the sorrow, and the joy. Many of these things he had forgotten, and all Obi-Wan could do was wait for the influx to end.

He nearly gasped as he felt the presence that he had sorely missed. Qui-Gon had opened the training bond. He could feel him probe the mental shields that he had instinctively raised. As his master pulled away, he couldn't stop the mental sob that slipped across the bond, " _Master…_ "

Obi-Wan felt, more than saw, his master start. He could feel the shock and curiosity over the bond, and his sorrow rose. His master was distant again. Straightening, he murmured, "I think I need to meditate on this, Master." He didn't even look up as Qui-Gon left.

As the door closed behind his master, the now teenage general shifted into a cross-legged position, still fingering the stone in his hand. It vibrated with memories, his memories. Somehow, when he had used the rock as a way to avoid the mind-wipe on Phindar, he had anchored his memories to it. And now, as he placed stronger shields and opened himself to the Force, the rock began to sing.

It wasn't an audible song, but rather a combination of the Force and his own memories and signature that created it. The stone was now completely and irrevocably tied to his Force signature. He could feel and see not only the memories up to the mind-wipe, but any moment he had the stone on his person since then.

Well, not quite. The memories stopped when he was fifteen. He was pretty sure he knew why. Somehow, he was in the past. He was the junior padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn, the man who had rejected him time and time again. The Temple stood, whole and inhabited. But Palpatine and Anakin were both out there somewhere, and he would have to watch as the worlds crumbled again.

He took a deep breath and allowed himself to dive into the depths of the Force, trusting that it would give him whatever insight it willed. He had been arrogant before, and he knew better now. If the Force wanted him to understand what was going on, then it would make it clear to him.

The image of lava and yellow eyes rose in his mind, and he shuddered. He could hear Anakin's desperate snarl, dark and bitter: "I hate you!" Hate. His padawan hated him - would hate him. And why was it that he could never gain the courage to say that which was forbidden to a Jedi...why could he not speak of his affection? He had lost the chance with his father, his sweetheart, his son, and all of his friends.

The Force thickened around him, buzzing with disapproval - a new image coming to mind. There, surrounded by murky smoke, stood a bright flame. And standing opposite, a dark cyclone growled. It blew at the flame, threatening to suffocate it. It's wind howled out a horrible, familiar cry.

The flame shook, sputtered; nearly dying from the cyclone's hate filled shout. But the light didn't die. Instead, it sparked and crackled, a lonely, comforting sound. _You are my brother… I love you_.

Hate and Love. Dark and Light. Sith and Jedi. He hadn't heard wrong earlier. Jedi were allowed - no, expected - to love.

But...Love? Affection? He didn't understand. Why would the Force wish the Jedi Order to go _against the Code_? Was there really something so flawed in it?

The Force surrounded him, whispering in his ear. " _ **There is Emotion…"**_ What? No. Not possible. The...the Code clearly stated-

But that was the problem, wasn't it? The _Code_ \- a creed written by _sentients_ \- said: "There is no Emotion, there is Peace. There is no Ignorance, there is Knowledge. There is no Passion, there is Serenity. There is no Chaos, there is Harmony. There is no Death, there is the Force."

And the Jedi had stuck to it. They had obeyed and lost sight of the true meaning of the Light Side. And in their complacent, legalistic mindset, they had not seen their doom coming. They had been slaughtered by the one Jedi who _knew_ emotion and was ruled by it. But, if Anakin had been ruled by his emotions, didn't that show its failings?

He waited, hoping, listening for the Force's answer. He needed to know where he, and all the others, had gone so wrong. The Light wrapped him close, soothing him, before whispering a new Code, the True Code - the one that had gotten lost in translation:

" _ **There is Emotion, but the Force grants Peace. There is Ignorance, but the Force grants Knowledge. There is Passion, but the Force grants Serenity. There is Chaos, but the Force grants Harmony. There is Death, but the Force overcomes."**_

Oh, _Stars_! How had they been so _wrong_? Instead of relying on the Force, they had tried to do it all themselves. They had concealed and ignored everything that made them sentient and become hypocrites in their lack of trust in the Force. They appeared calm, wise, and unafraid; but how many of them, himself included, wished they could admit that they too felt, doubted, feared...and _loved_?

The Light swirled around him, soothing him - _granting him Peace_. This... _this_ is what it meant to be a Jedi. He felt unworthy of this honor. He had failed the Force so many times. Why was he even here?

A sense of dread rose in his chest. He really didn't want to witness the events leading up to his death. They had died, all of the Jedi. His family. By the hand of his padawan. Where had he gone wrong?

 _ **He will bring balance**_ … Anakin. Anakin would bring balance. But...he _hadn't._ Why? _Why would the Chosen One destroy us? What did we do?_

 _ **There is no Emotion**_ … Oh… _Force._..no. Anakin had been more aware of the True Code than any Jedi, but he had been scolded, scorned, and then, when no Jedi understood, he turned to the one Force-user who _did_. Palpatine.

And Palpatine had somehow twisted what Anakin knew to be true with what the Sith believed and had drawn him in. They say the best lies are based in truth. How could he have been so blind? Anakin wouldn't bring balance, he _was_ balance. He understood the Code, _lived_ the Code.

Granted, his padawan had still been human, still been sentient. But for a sentient, he had a remarkable accurate concept of right and wrong...or, at least before Palpatine got to him.

So two things needed to happen. The Jedi needed to know and understand the True Code, and Anakin needed to be kept away from Palpatine's influences. Easier said than done. Who would listen to a fifteen year old padawan?

* * *

 **And now Obi-Wan is learning the important lessons that will be necessary for the plot of this story. This is going to get interesting.**

 **As always, let me know if you have questions. I want to make sure this story is understandable.**


	4. Step Into the Changes

**AN : Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry it took so long for me to update, but school got really hectic. Anyway, as a reward, this chapter is longer than normal...which is more due to the fact that I didn't want to split these scenes up. I also wanted to thank Shattered Thunder for his/her help in writing the old fashioned dialogue. **

**A note for this chapter: There is a character who's dialogue will be in italics. This is not the person thinking, but rather a way of showing the full effect of the scene. The difference will be in the quotation marks. I have also decided that from this point on, when anyone hears the Force, that will be bold italics with quotation marks. Just so y'all know.**

 **And no, I don't own Star Wars...Disney does apparently. :)**

* * *

Step Into the Changes

" _Right now,_

 _Never want to leave this place._

 _And right now,_

 _See it in a different way._

 _So right now,_

 _Even if you take me on,_

 _I'll stand the Lonely,_

 _Stand the Lonely."_

 _~ Nine Lashes, "Anthem of the Lonely"_

It was the knock that caught Obi-Wan off-guard. He wouldn't have even sensed it, if not for the trick he had learned in the war. With mental alarms in place to alert for sound and movement, he had allowed himself to simply drift in the Force. But now his meditation was interrupted.

Slowly, he surfaced from the depth of the Force. He could hear the sound of quiet footsteps and Qui-Gon's irritated huff as his senses once again registered the world around him. He opened his eyes, meeting his master's gaze steadily.

There was a flicker of concern in the older Jedi's eyes, but also a gleam of curiosity. Obi-Wan knew that his master had suspicions about his behaviour, but what could he do? Would Qui-Gon - or anyone, for that matter - believe him? He wouldn't have if someone had said that they had died and returned to the past.

He felt the guilt churn in his stomach as he realized he would have to _lie_ to his father figure. Because to tell the truth to a man who didn't trust him yet would cause too many problems. Worse still, if Qui-Gon caught onto his subterfuge he would end up with the same results as telling the truth.

Focusing on the "here and now" as his master would put it, he barely caught Qui-Gon's dry comment. "Well, I was going to get you up for meditation, but it looks like you beat me to it. How long have you been at it?"

Obi-Wan could feel his mouth twitch, even as he tried to calculate what time it was. It must be around 7 in the morning if Qui-Gon had intended to wake him up. Had he really been up all night?

"I never went back to bed," he rasped; his throat was rough and dry from his grief.

His master raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised. "Were you meditating all night?"

Obi-Wan mentally winced. _Great way to_ _not_ _make him suspicious, Kenobi. Now he'll really ask questions_. But he kept his calm and stated the closest thing to truth that he could say: "I was desperate for answers. I didn't intend to stay up for so long."

Qui-Gon's brow was still raised, "Just remember that you're only fifteen. You needn't have all the answers, and you _can_ ask for guidance. There's no need for sleep deprivation."

Oh, if only his master knew. He couldn't go to anyone with this, and he still wasn't sure what his part of this whole conundrum was. But all he said was, "Of course, Master."

"Now come," the older Jedi commanded. "It's time for morning meditation. And you _will_ be joining me."

"Master?" He didn't understand. Why would he _not_ join him? Another hour of meditation was not something that was adverse to him.

He saw Qui-Gon glance back at him, confusion flashing across his face. It wasn't until he felt the echoes of confusion and suspicion across the bond, that he realized what was wrong. No fifteen year old padawan would _want_ to meditate, especially if they had already done so for a long period of time. This acting normal was a harder feat than he thought it would be.

His master had settled into a kneeling position, and was watching him keenly as he sat cross-legged beside him. Obi-Wan gave him a half smile, before closing his eyes and slipping back into mediation.

* * *

Qui-Gon just did not understand. The moment he had entered Obi-Wan's room this morning, he knew that somehow today wouldn't bring answers - just more questions. His padawan had been meditating _all_ night. He understood that sometimes long meditations were necessary for regaining equilibrium - as clearly seen from Obi-Wan's tear-filled eyes last night - but this didn't make sense.

He had watched as the boy had responded without complaint to his order to meditate further, willingly sitting beside him. And he had watched as, with a slight smile, his padawan slipped into a deep meditation with an ease that rivaled a master. It was as if reality had shifted, and he wasn't sure he knew how to handle this.

* * *

The Light swirled around him, the emotions of the nearby beings pulsing in an eager rhythm. The Force beckoned and he dove deeper as it pulled him towards an image of a glowing cloaked Jedi sitting beneath the shadow of an ancient tree. The swirling, blurred colors of the scene drew him closer as the Force sang in agreement.

" _Ah, young one._ " Obi-Wan started. Had the Jedi spoken to him? It appeared so, as the figure continued. " _Thou art ready to learn the Force's wisdom? Thou art ready for the task ahead of thee?_ "

He hesitated. He wasn't sure what was going on, but...maybe it couldn't hurt to talk to this Jedi. "I...I don't understand. What's going on? Who are you?"

The Jedi chuckled. " _I'm sure that thou hast great reason for thy confusion, though I know not what has happened unto thee. The Force - or the Whisper as mine own people named it - hath not granted me that knowledge. But ever since I first heard it, I have known that thou and I would speak."_

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked. This Jedi was just as cryptic as Yoda.

" _The Force hath charged me to explain to thee why thou art seeing all that thou have seen."_ The cloaked figure's tattooed face settled into a soft, but grim, smile. " _Thou hast been granted a strange privilege. Thou hast the chance to change thy fate. I know not how or why, but thou must know this to succeed: a true Jedi is one who listens to counsel and shares their own insight with their fellow beings._ "

" _A Jedi is to be patient, kind, humble, polite, selfless, and honest. Be aware of the danger of thine emotions, and thine love and affection must be self-denying. Above all, a Jedi lives in an attitude of obedience to the Force_."

Obi-Wan bowed his head. He had not been the Jedi he should have been, he realized. It was no wonder he had failed. "I understand a little bit better now." He glanced up at the older Jedi. "But how do I apply this?"

The Jedi stood and beckoned him to follow. "I will show you how, young one." With those words, he turned and walked away, clearly expecting Obi-Wan to follow. They traveled through the thick jungle, colors still swirling in Obi-Wan's sight. It was beautiful, familiar place - though Obi-Wan had no idea why.

As they walked, he realized that he had no idea who his companion was. Jedi, yes; humanoid, yes; a Master, yes. But that was all. No name, nothing. So he asked.

The figure glanced back at him, and smiled. " _I am Council member Fang, of the Clan of Shadows._ " He bowed his head, then tilted it to stare intensely at Obi-Wan as he answered Obi-Wan's next thought. " _I know not thine name, nor do I wish to. That knowledge is best kept silent for now._ "

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked. "I don't see how a simple introduction could cause harm."

" _Ah, young one...I forgot that thou art just a cub. The knowledge of my name will not cause harm, but to have knowledge of thine own...well, to know the name of such an influential being is weighty indeed."_ He glanced back at Obi-Wan again. " _I know whom thou wilt be, despite not knowing who thou art. That is enough."_

Obi-Wan's head was beginning to ache from all the information - or lack thereof - that Fang was giving him. How could a person's name be dangerous? It wasn't like the war was going on, so there was no need for so much secrecy - especially since the Force had purposefully caused this meeting. One question stood out from the rest: "What do you mean, 'such an influential being'?"

Fang chuckled. " _Thou wilt be known and revered through all time, though most will never realize who it is that they are revering. For thou shalt play a mighty role in events far beyond my simple understanding, and even I, the one who first was told of these events, do not know what it is that thou wilt do. That is the reason that thou art here. That is the reason why the Force hast granted this second chance."_

For a long second, Obi-Wan felt like his heart had stopped. Him? He was that important? He understood to some extent what the events were that Fang was talking about, but...why him? He had failed before, and it was likely that he would again. Had it been a minor mistake, he wouldn't be questioning Fang's statement as much as he was. But he had failed in so many ways, so what gave him the right to have this second chance? To be the one to change fate? And could he even change it?

A wave of peace and light flowed over him, enveloping him in the hum of the Force. As he and his guide came to a halt, he heard its soft song…" _ **Change comes with a willing heart"**_ ….. Was he willing? Would he change fate?

He looked around, curious as to where Fang had led him. They had come to a clear area of the jungle where a vast river roared and foamed as it plunged down a steep bank. Stepping closer, he noticed memories of the future in its clear waters and gasped. This...this was impossible. He drew back, not wanting to see them again.

"What is this?" He glanced up at the Jedi Master, hoping that this wasn't real. He wanted nothing to do with this torrent of futures past. Fang just gave him another grim smile and nodded toward the river. The humming grew louder, clearly heard over the river's roar. " _ **Step in."**_

Whatever he felt about these memories was nothing compared to the Force's command. So, with bated breath, he obeyed. The water rose around his ankles, twisting and wrapping like a cat greeting an old friend, and he froze briefly in apprehension.

Higher and higher it rose, till he was beneath it, submerged in its flow. He was part of the river, part of its current as he was swept downstream to his past and his future. _No! This is not what I wanted! I can't see this again_ , he mentally screamed.

He determinedly set his feet firmly in the river bed, bracing himself against the flow. He called out to the Force, letting it guide and steady him as he waited. Supported as he was, he felt no need for air, no need to move; for he was fully in tune with the Force, and the Force would keep him strong. He could hear it whispering around him as he waited, and when he was still and patient, it spoke again: " _ **Step into the changes."**_

He closed his eyes and step forward. The Force grew around him, flowing through him. " _ **Basic Soresu stance, first kata."**_ Obeying, he followed every command the Force gave him. As he moved into harder, more complex, more aggressive katas, he felt the river begin to shift. He felt the pressure lessen, and the water abate. And when he finally opened his eyes and saw the river as he stood at Fang's side once more, he was grateful.

For the raging river had become a peaceful stream, and Fang was smiling. " _Well done, young one. Keep listening to the Force and this shall be the fate that greets thee one day."_

* * *

 **There you go. I'd love to know what you guys think about it so far, and I'd love to hear any of your suggestions for things to add to the plot. Unfortunately, I have a few blank spaces in my plot that need to worked out, and your ideas might just help me tie everything together. :)**

 **As for the next chapter, I'm hoping to have it up really soon.**


	5. Patiently, I Will Wait

**AN: IMPORTANT!** **I'm not really sure if this site alerts readers to edited chapters, so I'm going to assume not. This is not chapter 4, but chapter 5! If you haven't had the chance to read chapter 4, do it. There's some important stuff in that chapter that help explain some things that'll show up later.**

 **On another note, I'm really proud of myself right now, because I just finished two whole chapters in one day! I feel really successful. :)**

 **As I have stated in previous chapters, I don't own Star Wars.**

* * *

Patiently, I Will Wait

" _A slight of the hand, a change in the plan._

 _I'd had it nearly figured out._

 _Could not understand, was I at the end?_

 _I'd only sought to play pretend."_

 _~ Nine Lashes, "Where I Belong"_

She sat beneath the starry sky, letting the warm sand that was her seat calm her. It had been another long day, and her young one had been moving the whole time. Her callused hand came to rest on her rounded abdomen. It was nearly time to meet her little miracle face-to-face, and it seemed like the child was as anxious to meet her as she was to meet him or her.

It saddened her to think that her little one would grow up here. In this place of scum and villainy she was nothing more than property, as would her offspring be. She had once dreamed of romance, children, and a quiet life of peace. It was not to be. So when she caught sight of a shooting star, she gave into the childish desperation and wished fervently to any power that her young one would grow up in freedom.

She hadn't expected an answer. Wishing on a star was for those who were immature, foolish, or incredibly desperate. But, to her surprise, an answer she received. For only moments afterward she felt her child _dance_. Not a simple kick, but a thrill of _pure joy_ that only her little miracle could give. The child had always been special, and she had always been able to feel her young one's emotions - though that was said to be impossible. But this…. there were no words for it. It felt like joy, and laughter, and the warmest of greetings. She could feel her little one reach out - not physically, but mentally and emotionally - and she felt something settle around her like a protective cloak. Maybe, just maybe, Shmi Skywalker's wish would come true.

* * *

Qui-Gon pulled out of his meditation slowly. He had searched for answers to his padawan's behavior in the Force and received little. All he knew was that Obi-Wan need support...only he didn't know why or how he needed it. It didn't help that Qui-Gon's talents lay in the Living Force, not the Unifying.

He glanced over at his padawan. The boy was still, calm, and ...grim? What had disturbed him so? That was yet one more thing to ask him over breakfast. He rose to his feet. He might as well start making food, since feeding a teenage boy was quite a bit of work.

Not five minutes later, the Master heard a quiet huff of relief, and glanced over his shoulder. Obi-Wan's eyes were open and a look of overwhelmed exhaustion was clear in them. The padawan ran a hand over his face, then glanced toward Qui-Gon. The boy blinked, clearly startled by his master watching him.

Qui-Gon waited, watching, letting Obi-Wan make the first move. He didn't understand what was happening, but his instincts said that if he took the lead, he would discover nothing.

Slowly, the boy rose to his feet and joined him in the kitchen. Without a word, he began to help Qui-Gon with breakfast - a chore that the Jedi Master had not yet asked of him, nor given instruction in. This just added more questions to Qui-Gon's mental list, and he stared at the boy for a long moment before resuming his preparations.

He marveled at the way Obi-Wan worked with him, competent and… experienced? It was as if the fifteen year old boy knew, not only how to cook well, but knew Qui-Gon's system for cooking and how to work with it. Because every time he turned around to find the next ingredient, Obi-Wan had it prepped for cooking, exactly the way Qui-Gon would make it. It was disconcerting to say the least.

When they had finished, and both sat at the table, Qui-Gon hesitated. For a second, he wondered if maybe he should wait, if he should let the boy be until later. But as he watched Obi-Wan, noticing again the dark circles under his eyes and the sorrow that was barely visible on his face, he decided that he needed to know.

"Padawan, what happened last night?" He kept his voice calm and patient. He didn't want Obi-Wan to feel like he was being scolded.

His student looked up from his plate. He could feel the slight apprehension at the question leak through the bond, and he wondered why. _Did Obi-Wan fear his dreams that much?_ But the boy didn't show it. Instead he simply replied, "I'm not quite sure what happened, Master."

"It must have been a terrible dream," Qui-Gon prompted, "if it affected you so much."

Obi-Wan was quiet for a long moment before replying. "It wasn't pleasant," he murmured.

There was silence on both ends for a bit before Qui-Gon responded. "Are you alright? Would it help to speak about it?" He wasn't sure how to handle this. On the one hand, his job was to guide and mentor Obi-Wan, but on the other, he didn't want to spoil the boy.

But his padawan just gave him a small smile, sorrowful knowing in his eyes. "I don't know that it would help anything, Master." He continued, "It will just take time to come to grips with it." It seem as if Obi-Wan knew exactly why his master had hesitated before offering a listening ear.

As Qui-Gon sat back and resumed watching his padawan, he realized that just as he did not trust Obi-Wan, so Obi-Wan didn't trust him. It seemed that all he could do at this moment was watch and wait.

* * *

The Sith had perfected patience. And Sidious considered himself one of the most patient, as he dwelt on what had just taken place. While he hadn't _lost_ , per say, he certainly wasn't _winning_ yet. Whatever had happened last night had thrown his plans out of whack. He would have to be a bit more subtle in the future.

He knew that if he began his quest to power, he might face the challenge of the Force's Chosen One. But whether or not it would be the challenge of turning the Chosen One, or the challenge of battle against him. He knew the prophecy in its entirety, and he knew his best chance at success was with the Chosen One. For the prophecy stated that balance would be struck in favor of the one whom the Force's Chosen relied upon. He was determined to be that man.

This is why he was a senator's aide. He needed to be on Coruscant to obscure the Jedi's perceptions and watch for their so called saviour. He would not let them win. And so he sat back, and allowed his Force-perception surround him completely. He allowed it to be his eyes and ears, and he waited.

* * *

 **And so we move past the most introspective chapters of them all. Now we're actually going to have people interact more, and the plot will develop a bit more quickly.**

 **I'd love to know what you guys think of the story so far. Am I being original enough? Is there things that are super confusing? Are some of the characters OOC? Constructive feedback would be much appreciated. :)**


	6. What You Can't Hide

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back! Did you miss me? Just kidding. :) I am sorry that it took me this long to update, but I lost my muse for this story for a bit and if it weren't for gurnius's reveiw, it might have been quite a bit longer till I got back to finishing this chapter. But now it is done, and by far the longest chapter I have ever written.**

 **In earlier chapters I have mentioned that I don't own Star Wars, so I don't believe that I need to keep repeating myself. So from now on, consider yourself informed.**

* * *

What You Can't Hide

" _Some things are not as they seem,_

 _Holding on tight to yesterday's dream._

 _Some things are worth fighting for,_

 _All we need are hearts like yours."_

 _~ Icon for Hire, "Counting on Hearts"_

It was with resigned amusement that Obi-Wan left his shared quarters for class. He had forgotten that all padawans under twenty were required to take courses to supplement their masters' training. Or rather, he had forgotten that that rule now applied to him. _Oh, well…_ he thought, _might as well get used to the change in command_.

Therefor, he didn't think about the corridors he was walking; not until he turned the corner and all he saw was blood and smoke. Gasping, he stumbled backwards into a wall of flesh. He spun around, starting at the sight of his fellow Jedi. _Ima-Gun Di...died on Ryloth during the Clone Wars._ Not a dead general, but now a young knight.

Lungs heaving, smoke lingering on his tongue, he was vaguely aware of his mumbled apology. He glanced back toward the hallway, pristine in the morning light and filled with the peaceful noise of living beings. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned his gaze back to Di. He could see the question in the knight's eyes, though he wasn't sure the Nikto had said a word, and he managed a small smile and a nod. He was fine...he would be fine.

He continued on his way, trying to calm his racing heart. He couldn't make a scene, instead choosing to focus on his current surroundings.

Initiates brushed past him, moving as fast as they could without incurring a scolding for running in the hallways. _Dead, all dead…_ A couple of masters walked by, discussing ancient histories. _Generals, Teachers, Guards, Diplomats…._ The voices of older padawans were heard arguing the best method of saber fighting. _Back-to-back, commanding armies, defending their home against one of their own…._

His stomach churned, and bile rose in his throat. He no longer saw glistening halls, but scorched walls and bloodied floors. The voices rose from the babble of conversation to the echos of recorded screams. Faces blurred around him, names, dates, deaths, all surrounding and overwhelming his mind. He could only hear the pounded blood roaring in his ears, and each breath came shorter and shorter. He needed out.

With great effort, he swallowed the bile. He raised his shields, masking his disorientation, and slipped down a smaller hallway. Quickening his pace, he nearly bolted for the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He needed to be alone, away from every reminder of what took place. If he met anyone on the way, he took no notice of them. His only hope was that his distress wasn't too obvious.

Plants surrounded him now, hiding him from the outside world. In this semi hidden corner of the gardens, it wasn't likely that he would be noticed. His hands found the cool stones of the Temple walls, and he slumped forward to rest his forehead against it. Again, he had to swallow back the bile that rose, and he couldn't stop the sob that escaped his lips as he allowed his legs to give out beneath him. It was too much to comprehend. Too much had happened, far too quickly.

* * *

They were in the middle of discussing the Dark mists when insight came, though it took both Master Yoda and Mace Windu by surprise. The two of them had been walking the more secluded halls as they, the ancient master and the rising star of the Council, spoke of what the Darkness could mean. Yoda had spoken of the Force's guidance in regards to the future, and it troubled Mace. If they could not find wisdom by traditional methods, how were they to combat the Dark stain?

Before he could ask the other master, he heard the sound of rushed footsteps. Both masters grew quiet, listening intently to the Force while they waited for the other being to pass by. As the figure rounded the corner, Mace nearly froze with shock. For here, right in front of his eyes, was a thing not often seen: a _living_ shatterpoint. A shatterpoint in the form of a human boy.

The Force swirled around the padawan, sharp and bright. His signature was strong, the shatterpoint that echoed in and around him nearly blinding in its crystal clarity. This could only be the answer that the Force had hinted at. This young one was somehow connected to the wisdom they sought so fervently.

Though the hallway was not narrow, neither was it wide enough for three to pass by completely comfortably. But the boy didn't stop, instead dancing nimbly to the side and slipping past without a word. His pale face was set like stone, his blue-green eyes stormy and wet with unshed tears as he darted away.

For a second, Mace didn't recognize the padawan due to the brightness that surrounded him. But as his eyes adjusted, and he saw the slim ginger haired boy clearly, he faltered. This was Qui-Gon's boy. This was Obi-Wan. He _knew_ the child, and yet he had never seen anything like this around the padawan before. What could have possibly changed?

He watched as Obi-Wan disappeared out of sight, and turned to look at Yoda. The ancient master was staring at the hall that Kenobi had just walked, his eyes troubled, and yet, curious. If his theory was correct, this teenager might hold the answers that they were looking for.

"Master Yoda, did you sense that?" He needed to know that he wasn't imagining things. The boy had been obviously troubled, since he was usually unfailingly polite, and that also worried the Korun master.

"Hmmm…. The answers we seek, young Kenobi sees." Yoda's eyes had closed, and Mace could tell that the older master was listening intently to the Force. "Find him, we should. Maybe insight, we will gain."

Mace could only nod. If the child had seen the answers to their problems, and _that_ was his reaction, the councilor wasn't sure that he wanted to know. But it was their responsibility to guard the Jedi and the galaxy, so the two masters followed the faint hints of the boy's signature.

They found themselves in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Obi-Wan had found a secluded corner, and both masters stilled at the sight before them. The teen was sitting with his back against the Temple walls, half hidden beneath a small tree. His head was tilted back against the stones, eyes closed - though tears still shone on his cheeks. His hair was ruffled, as though he had run his hands through it over and over, and his fingers now rubbed a small stone.

Mace reached out with the Force, probing to test the padawan's emotions. All he could feel was a sense of subdued quiet. There was no anger, no fear, no despair. In fact, it almost seemed that Obi-Wan had already siphoned these emotions into the Force, and had repaired any weakened shields. But that would take a skill in the Force that Kenobi didn't have yet.

As he pulled his senses away, he saw the boy twitch. Blue-green eyes flickered open, and their gazes met. A maelstrom of emotion flitted across Obi-Wan's face before the stoick Jedi mask descended again. He had been wrong about the lack of emotion. The padawan had erected subtle shields to prevent the very thing he had just tried. What sort of thing did this young one know that might cause such an action?

Aware that Obi-Wan was uncomfortable with his gaze, he turned to the other master. He sent a query through the bond of intent that he shared with Yoda - a bond design for and limited to the Council. " _You need to see what I am seeing. This isn't the Padawan Kenobi that we know."_

Yoda had closed his eyes again, head tilted towards the sun. " _Show me, you will."_

He reached out with the Force and gathered the mental image of the constant flaring and dying of the shatterpoints around the padawan. It was like watching fireworks, a continuous procession of moments that could and would have effect on the Order and the galaxy. Obi-Wan Kenobi was, in all senses of the word, a shatterpoint.

Yoda's ears pricked, and they both glanced at the boy. Stormy eyes stared back, questioning without reservation, and the masters both got the sense that he was far more aware of their silent conversation than they had thought.

" _In Kenobi, much wisdom I sense."_ Yoda stated. " _Concur with what I have seen, your observation does."_

" _Oh? You see something different as well?"_

In answer, an image surfaced. He closed his eyes, allowing Yoda's insight to be the focus of his attention. Sitting beneath the tree was not a young padawan, but a quiet, serene man. He sat cross-legged, simultaneously relaxed and composed. His ginger hair was longer, and both it and the beard he now sported were trimmed and well-groomed. In this version of Kenobi, Mace could see the influence of Qui-Gon Jinn.

There was movement by the Knight's side, and Mace became aware of a senior padawan beside Obi-Wan. The boy was transparent, like he was there in spirit only, and also sat cross-legged beside the older man. Kenobi didn't seem aware of the boy, but it was obvious that they were bonded. This was no Knight, but a powerful and wise Master.

Surprised at that realization, Mace opened his eyes. Now, due to Yoda's Force image, he saw double. Both Master and Padawan Kenobi sat beneath the tree, and both were watching the two council members. With a shiver, the Korun master noticed that both versions of Obi-Wan had identical eyes - sad, tired, and keenly observant. The Padawan had seen more than his fifteen years would merit. He knew more than he should.

" _What does this mean?"_ he demanded. " _Why would you see this?"_

The image faded as Yoda contemplated his question. This was impossible, a sight that couldn't exist. But here it was, right in front of them. Obi-Wan Kenobi was _not_ normal.

" _Know, I do not. Meditate on this, we should."_ The master's green eyes turned thoughtfully to the watchful padawan. "Padawan Kenobi, join us, you should. Much wisdom to be gained, if meditate, we do."

Mace saw his own surprise mirrored in the young man's gaze. But calm once again masked any other emotion, and the boy dipped his head. "I don't wish to intrude."

"Nonsense, Padawan Kenobi," Mace responded, already understanding what Yoda was trying to do. He marveled at the way that Obi-Wan had not begrudged them the inspection they had placed him under. "A young perspective often leads to new discoveries."

Blue-green eyes flashed with amusement. "Very well, then. I would be glad to join you, masters." The boy rose to his feet, and made his way over to where the masters stood.

All three Jedi settled themselves on the ground by one of the smaller pools, and slipped into meditation. Mace hesitated in surprise at the young man's ease in meditation. The boy was drifting in the Force, a light meditation meant for calming and reassuring the mind. Yoda had gone far deeper, searching for answers, yet staying close to the heavily shielded presence of Kenobi.

Those shields concerned the younger councilor. Obi-Wan was obviously cautious around the older Jedi, and Mace wondered if the boy feared what they might sense. So he delved deeper into the Force and sent waves of reassurance to the teen. In response, the padawan sent a grateful nudge back, and Mace could feel Obi-Wan's shields lift a little. He could now feel a faint sense of sorrow and doubt leaking through, and he sent another probe of the padawan's signature.

Obi-Wan shifted, and sunk deeper into the Force, avoiding the councilor's probe. There was peace here, just drifting like they were. Time disappeared, and he turned his attention back to the shatterpoints around the boy. Peering closer, he realized that one of the shatterpoints had grown, stabilizing, connecting to Yoda and his signatures. He stilled. _This…?_ This _shared meditation was a shatterpoint? It was_ that _important?_

He reached out to Kenobi again, hoping to understand. This time, he tapped at Yoda's signature as well, catching the other master's attention. He gently probed at the glowing light that had fastened itself to the three of them. His senses tingled, the light growing, until the shatterpoint solidified into a transparent, shimmering rope.

A mental gasp echoed in his head, and a thrill of awe ran through him. He could feel the mirrored surprise and shock from Yoda. He felt the curiosity, the confusion, the resigned amusement; all of which centered on the shielded light that was _Kenobi_.

The rope of light now trailed between the three of them, a bond created by, and creating, a shatterpoint. He tugged at his end. Kenobi responded, a trickle of 'question', 'reassurance', 'wariness', and 'affection.' This was not a typical bond between friends, nor the training bond between teams, but rather a bond that should have been impossible to initiate so easily without guidance from one of them to Obi-Wan: a Bond of Intent.

* * *

 **The ending to this chapter took me completely by surprise. I hadn't intended to create a bond between the three of them. But that's what the muse dictates, so it shall be.**

 **I'd love to hear your opinions, theories, constructive critisim, suggestions, and advice. Reviews keep me excited about my stories. :)**


	7. Author's note

**Hey everyone, I apoligize. This isn't a new chapter. This is me telling you all that it's going to be awhile before I pick up the pen (metaphorically) again. School has become very time consuming, but I haven't given up on these stories. Never. Rather, this semester I'm taking a creative writing course, and I realize now how horrible my writing is. So in the little spare time I have, I will be editing and rewriting both of the stories I have in progress right now, and perhaps start on two new stories as well. Please be patient, and I hope to be posting new and improved chapters by summer.**

 **I also want to thank you for all of the reviews and encouragement you guys have given me. I don't have people who give me feedback outside of this site, so everything you've said about my work has been so helpful.**

 **Best wishes and happy reading,**

 **WriterGirl7673**


End file.
